DECISION TIME
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has decisions to make. She leaves Trenton to take care of a friend. That leads to lifetime decision. Compilation between Aruvqan and me. We hope you like it.


Decision Time

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

A/N: This story is a compilation between Aruvqan and myself. These are her suggestions and my weaving it into a story. We hope you like it.

My name is Stephanie Plum. Most of you will know me as Trenton's Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

I manage to catch almost all of my skips but more times that not I wind up being a walking garbage can.

It makes me the laughing stock of Trenton.

Then there are the skips who delight in blowing up my cars. They don't care about me but it makes it hard for me to make a living when I constantly have to replace the cars.

Nor do they care whether is it a rust bucket or if it is one of Ranger's expensive ones. But it only prolongs their capture because I have a very high capture rate.

I also have two boyfriends because I can not make up my mind which one I like the best.

Joe Morelli is a Trenton detective. His nickname is Italian Stallion and yeah he could live up to that label.

But then there is my Cuban Sex God. His name is Ranger Manoso. This man could have me staring at him and drooling in a heart beat.

I got a phone call from my college friend, Margaret Leah Sanford. She goes by the name Maggie Leah.

We have been friends since forever it seems. When Maggie got pregnant she became real conscious of anything that would affect her son, James Sanford. Maggie called him Jamie. This boy is a gorgeous child. He is well behaved and Jamie looked like his father who was Hispanic. Jamie looked like smooth caramel and his eyes were very dark brown. Maggie is going to have her hands full when he realizes how attractive girls really are. Or the girls starting looking at the boys.

Joe Morelli and I are currently off again. Ranger has told me that he does not do relationships. I enjoy sex with Joe but I am having trouble with his extra circular activities.

I want a man who I can trust. With Joe screwing any female who smiles at him what else is he doing behind my back?

Back to the story I was about to tell you. I got a phone call from Maggie and she needs my help. Maggie is sick. They found a mass in her right lung and she asked me to move into her house and take care of Jamie because she was going into the hospital and some one needs to take care of Jamie. Maggie's mother is in Key West Convalescent Center because she is disabled and not capable of caring for herself much less care for Jamie.

I promised Maggie I would always help her. So I quit my job and prepared to move to Key West.

Joe stopped by while I was packing things up to be put in storage in the loft above the garage at my parent's house. Daddy laid plywood over the rafters and put all my boxes up there.

"Cupcake what are you doing?"

"Packing. I am leaving to help my friend, Maggie."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Depends on how quickly Maggie gets better."

"Cupcake, you can't just up leave me."

"Why not Joe, you have plenty of beauties to occupy your bed. You don't need me."

"Cupcake, I have told you that you are my own girlfriend."

"Maybe so. But I am not the only girl in your bed. Besides I have made up my mind. I am going to Florida to help my girlfriend and her son."

"They mean more to you than I do?"

"Joe, you are a grown man, living at home with Momma. You have your job and your extra curriculum activities. You won't even know I am gone."

"Call and let me know you got there alright."

"I can do that."

"What does Ranger have to say about this?"

"He has no say in this decision. Just like you don't have a say in it."

"Where are going to in Florida?"

"Key West."

"That is hurricane alley! What if I lose you?"

I turn to Joe.

"You will get over it because like I told you 2 weeks ago. We are done. I don't even want to talk to you. So just get used to it."

"Cupcake. We always get back together. We are meant for each other."

"Only in your dreams, Joe. No, go away and let me finish packing before Ranger and the Merry Men get here to move my stuff."

"You are letting the thugs help you move?"

"They are only thugs in your mind, Joe. To me they are my friends and I will miss them."

"And you won't miss me?"

"No, Joe, I won't. You lie to me, you put Terri Gilman above my needs and you only think about yourself. I will not miss you."

Joe stormed out and slammed the door.

Ten minutes later Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester show up.

The boys carry all the boxes that go to Goodwill down to one of the trucks.

The rest of the boxes are put into another truck and trailer then taken to my father's garage attic. They return to my apartment.

The furniture is being left behind and Dillon said he would use it in other apartments.

We are done and the boys are taking me to Pino's for lunch for one last time.

I rode with Ranger. I could feel Ranger watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure about this, Babe?"

"Yes, I am. Maggie was my best friend. She helped me with my classes, homework, and encouraged me when I wanted to quit. Maggie is more like my sister than just a friend."

"Can I come to visit when I come to Miami?"

"Sure you can. You can even meet Jamie."  
"Who is Jamie?"

"No competition for you. He is Maggie's son, James. Maggie calls him Jamie."

"You know me too well, Babe. I did think it was a man."

"Ranger, I will tell you the same thing I told Joe. You both had your chance. This move has nothing to do with either of you. My friend and adopted sister needs me and both of you are my friends but she needs me more than you two do. You are mobile and can do for yourself. Maggie is not capable of taking care of herself and if I don't go then Jamie will be put in foster care. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"

"I understand that but my heart will still miss you."

"There is such a thing as a phone and Skype you know?"

"Yeah, but it not the same as wrapping my arms around you."

"Then find another love bunny."

"Babe, you are not that easy to replace."

"You will find a way."

They pulled into Pino's

I was out of the car before Ranger got to me. I am capable of opening my own door, Ranger. But it was still was a mean thing to do to him.

We go in and go to the back room Mr. Pino had set up for us. Mr. Pino knows I am leaving and he gave me a big hug.

"I am going to miss you, Miss Stephanie."

"Thank you, Mr. Pino. I am sure going to miss this place. I doubt they will have anything to match your food."

"I hope not then that will mean you will come back to get some real soon."

"I will try, Mr. Pino. I will try."

"Good. Enjoy." He went to the kitchen.

I joined all the Merry Men and they all were talking at the same time and there was plenty of laughs going all around.

None of them wanted to see me go but I felt deep down this was a right decision. Maybe moving to a new state would be life changing for me. We will wait and see what life holds.

The Merry Men had to get back to work. They gave me hugs as they left. Lester, the playboy he is gave me a kiss. Ranger gave him a "if looks could kill" look. Sorry Ranger I am not your property!

That just left Ranger and I when Lula walked in.

"Hey, White girl. Who do you think you are leaving us without warning."

"My best girlfriend from college needs my help."

"Like we don't matter?"

"Lula, I am not changing my mind. I leave tomorrow morning. So like Joe and Ranger, here, will learn to do without me."

"Who is going to take your job?"

"I don't know. That is Vinnie's problem. Maybe he will use Joyce Barnhardt. I don't know and don't care I am out of here."

"Some friend you are."

"The only reason you are pissed is because you will have to buy your own doughnuts and Cluck In The Bucket meals."

"Well!" Lula stomps off.

"Babe, where is this anger coming from?"

"Where is the consideration for me? I am the one uprooting my whole life for a cause I believe to be a right decision and all any of you want to do is complain about it. Do you even care what I may face when I get to Florida? Doesn't sound like it so thank you but I will walk home. Good bye, Ranger."

"Stephanie, wait." Mr. Pino said.

"Mr. Pino, what can I do for you?"

"Miss Stephanie, are you driving to Florida?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Stop by in the morning and I will have a cooler full of snacks for you. That way you can have some good food to eat on the way."

"I will like that Mr. Pino. Thank you." I gave him a hug. He is a sweet man.

I am surprised Ranger let me walk home. Guess he really doesn't care as much as I thought he did. "Why do men only think with their dicks?" I asked myself. Of course there was no answer.

I reached my apartment and the apartment felt empty.

So did my heart. I had two men who kept me guessing and neither one cared about me the person.

I went to bed and tossed and turned for awhile before I fell into a fitful sleep.

My alarm went off at 7 am. I showered and dressed. I carried a couple of suitcases down to my car.

Ranger was leaning on his car.

"What do you want, Ranger?"

"A kiss good bye for starts."

I let him kiss me.

"Babe, I know you don't believe it but I do love you."

"No, I don't believe you but thanks for saying that. I still am not changing my mind."

"Please, call me when you stop. Regardless of how you feel I am worried about you driving that far my yourself."

"Thank you for your concern but I will be fine. I will call and let you know where and when I stop."

"Babe, Please don't cut me out of your life altogether."

"Ranger, I will always care about you and I hope we can stay friends."

"I want more but I will settle for that if I am forced to."

"Bye, Ranger."

This time I kiss him. Wished I hadn't. Makes it harder to leave him. I take a deep breath and climb in my car.

Ranger bends down as I roll the window down.

"If you run into car trouble let me know and I will send you some help."

"Thank you. I will remember that. I am headed to Mr. Pino's. He is sending me off with a cooler of food for the trip."

"He is a good man."

"Bye, Ranger."

Ranger kissed me again. "I have to get out of here" is what I thought after that kiss.

I drove to Pino's and pick up the cooler. Actually it was two coolers. Mr. Pino sent one cooler with food and one with sodas in it.

I head my car south.

It was almost 11 PM when I pulled into a motel in Waycross, Georgia. I had been driving for 14 hours. I was exhausted.

I made my phone call to my father then I called Ranger.

"Babe, you had me worried."

"I know I wanted to get almost halfway before I stopped."

"Girl, you are giving me gray hair."

"I am a big girl, Ranger."

"I know but I do not have to like you pushing yourself this way."

"I have to get to Maggie. She needs me."

"Babe, get some sleep."

"You too. I will call when I get there.

I was up early and headed for Key West, Florida.

It was late when I got there. I knocked on the door and Maggie opened the door.

She hugged me tight. I knew she was scared out of her wits.

"I am glad you are here. I have to be at the hospital by 6 am tomorrow. They are going to do a biopsy of the mass so we know what we are fighting."

"You will be alright. I will be right here with you."

Maggie hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Stephie. I am scared."

"I will stay right here until you are back on your feet."

"I left a folder in your room with all the important papers and numbers you will need. I sent Jamie to one of my girlfriends for the night so you can be with me through the procedure."

"Calm down, Maggie. You know we always think the worse but it rarely happens. You go get some sleep. I will go with you tomorrow then we will face whatever they find."

"Oh, Stephie, I don't know what I would do without you."

I squeezed her tighter.

"I would do anything for you."

"How long can you stay, Stephie?"

"As long as you need me. I will get a job if I have to so I can stay until you are back on your feet."

"Now maybe I can rest for a change."

Maggie walked me to my room.

"Good night, Stephie. I love you."

"I love you too. Maggie."

I got ready for bed and then called Ranger.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Calm down Ranger. I made it just fine. Maggie has a procedure tomorrow to biopsy the mass so she will know what she is fighting."

"You need anything please call me."

"I promise. I am off to bed . We have to get up early."

"I love you, Babe."

"Thank you, Ranger. Get some sleep."

"Good night, Babe"

"Good night, Ranger."

Did I hear him right? He actually said "Good Night"? Maybe he is finally getting some phone manners.

I drove Maggie to Key West Medical Center. It was early but the waiting area was busy due to early morning procedures. We checked in and waited for them to call Maggie.

It took about 10 minutes but they called her name and showed her to a curtained room.

They gave her a gown and told her to remove everything including her underwear.

They took her vitals and history.

They came and took her to surgery.

They told me it would be about an hour as she was to have a needle biopsy done.

I went to the vending area and got me a soda and a packaged honey bun.

They aren't doughnuts but it will have to do.

Before long they returned and told me they were admitting her and I could wait in her room. They gave me the room number. I took the elevator to the third floor.

It was about twenty minutes before they brought Maggie to her room.

The doctor came in and told Maggie that they took a sample of the mass and they would know within an hour what it showed.

Maggie looked at me.

"I am so glad I don't have to go through this alone."

"I am glad I am here to help you, Maggie."

"Stephie, if anything happens to me I want you to have custody of Jamie. You know my mother can not take him. I don't have any other family to help me."

"You don't have to worry about that now. But I will take care of Jamie for you. You rest and get better. I am not going anywhere and neither are you."

"I am serious, Stephie. Will you take care of Jamie?"

"Sure I will. But I still say you are not going anywhere."

"I hope not, Stephie. But if it happens in my room in the top dresser drawer you will find a vanilla envelope with guardian papers I had drawn up in case this did happen. That way you will be able to take him to the doctor if need be."

"I know where they are but we are not going to need them."

"Stephie, thank you for just being here."

"I told you I would always be here for you. I mean it today like I did back then."

Maggie dozed off and I just watched TV.

The doctor came back into the room.

"Ms. Sanford, I have your results. It is bad news I am afraid. We did get all of the mass but it has pre-cancerous cells and we can treat that with radiation. You have a good prognosis since we caught it early. We will keep you here a few days and give you some treatments and then send you home. We will need to do monthly blood draws so we can tell if we got it all."

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson. I was afraid I was going to die."

"We all have to die sometime but all signs points to you will survive this and do just fine."

Maggie took a deep breath.

"I told you that you were not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Do you have any questions for me, Ms. Sanford?"

"Not right now but I bet I will when I get my thoughts back."

"I will check on you later today and I will answer any you have."

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson.

I stayed with Maggie for about an hour and she fell asleep again.

I left. In my envelope she gave me last night was a house key and a code to the alarm system.

I let myself in and looked around. There was still dishes in the sink so I got busy and cleaned up the kitchen.

I checked the fridge and planned on supper in case Jamie was here.

The phone rang.

"Hello, Stanford residence."

"Who is this?"

"I am Stephanie Plum. I am staying to help Maggie while she is sick."

"Hello Miss Plum. I am Janice Arnold. I am the one carrying for Jamie."  
"Nice to meet you Janice."

"Miss Plum, Jamie has been crying and won't stop."

"Let me talk to him, please."

"Stephie?"

"Yes, Jamie. What is this I hear about you crying and won't stop."

"Stephie, I want my Mommy."

"Jamie, your mother had to stay at the hospital but I will talk to Janice about bring you back here. Then you and I will hang out then I will take you to see your mother. Just quit crying all right, buddy?"

"Yes. Is Mommy real sick?"

"No, Jamie. She had a surgical procedure and they wanted to keep her for a day or two."

"Can we go get some McNuggets?"

"Sure we can. Let me talk to Janice."

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"Can you bring Jamie to me?"

"Sure. We will be there in about 5 minutes. I am only a few doors down."

"Alright. Thanks for calling Janice."

"Thanks for coming to help Maggie."

Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

Jamie leaped into my arms.

"Stephie!"

I hugged him tight.

"I have missed you, Jamie."

"Stephie, can I see my Mommy now?"

"In a few minutes. How about you go take your bag to your room then we will go."

"OK."

Jamie ran away.

"How is she?"  
"The mass was pre-cancerous but they think they got it all."

"That is good news. Maggie doesn't deserve that."

"I agree. They said they would keep her a day or two."

"I will let you take that young man to his mother. You will find my number in Maggie's phone book under the phone in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you Janice."

"Bye, Stephanie. Let me know if anything changes."

"I will. "

I took Jamie to McDonald's and we catch up on how our lives has been. Jamie was interested in how Rex was doing.

I told him I left Rex with my friends at RangeMan who will be taking care of him while I was gone.

Jamie said he wished his Mother would let him have a pet.

We left McDonald's and went to the hospital.

Jamie bounded into Maggie's room.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Jamie. Did you have fun with Janice. Yes, but I missed you and she called Stephanie and Janice took me home."

"Did you cause Janice any trouble?"

"No not until I started crying and couldn't stop."

"Why were you crying?"

"I thought you were never coming back."

"Honey, I am doing just fine."

"I am glad. Who could watch me if you left?"

"I will." I told him.

"While your mother is here I will be watching you."

"Good. I was afraid the police would take me away if Mommy left."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it on the news where a man got arrested and the police took his kids."

"Honey, the police only take the kids until they can get someone to come and get you."

"Then I won't be locked up like that man?"

"Heaven forbid, Jamie! I will be here until your mother is ready to go home so that will never happen to you."

"I am sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

I sat Jamie on the side of Maggie's bed.

"Jamie, I love you. I did not mean to scare you. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, Mommy. Will you forgive me for being a bad boy?"

"I don't think you were bad just scared. Those are two different things. I will forgive you and I will to make sure you understand if it ever happens again."

"I love you, Mommy."

Maggie hugged him tight.

Jamie and I went back to the house and decided on grilled cheese for supper.

We ate and I sent Jamie up to take a bath.

I managed to get him in bed.

I got into a routine of dropping Jamie off at Janice's house and visiting Maggie.

Maggie was getting itchy to come home.

They ordered a chest X-ray before they sent her home and they found the start of pneumonia and that means she will have to stay a few more days.

Jamie and I went twice a day to see Maggie's mother, Anna Beth, at the Key West Convalescent Home.

Anna was upbeat and she enjoyed seeing Jamie.

I have been here a little over a week.

I dropped Jamie over at Janice's house and go to the hospital.

I get off on third floor and Cheryl, one of Maggie's nurses, met me at the nurses desk.

"Stephanie, can I speak to you in my office please?"

"What is wrong?"

"Sit down. I wanted to catch you before you went into Maggie's room. There is no way to soften the blow. Maggie died about a half hour ago. They had been doing CPR and electric shocks but nothing worked. They called it about 25 minutes ago. I was just getting ready to call you."

"How did this happen?"

"They think she had a heart attack but they will perform an autopsy to be sure."

"What am I going to tell, Jamie? He was afraid she wouldn't come home. Now I have to tell him that she has died?"

"Did she have a will?"

"That I don't know but I know she told me that there are guardianship papers for me to take over Jamie's care."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Can I see her?"

"No, they have already taken her downstairs awaiting an autopsy."

I drove home to Maggie's house and went to her dresser drawer and found the envelope and pulled out the sheaf of papers.

There are instructions on her funeral.

There were information on how to keep up with her mother's care.

I found the Guardianship papers. I was surprised to see that those papers were dated two months after Jamie was born.

Why did she want a Guardian for Jamie so early?

How long had that mass been there before she told anyone?

What about Jamie's father? Where was he?

I also found a letter to me from Maggie.

"I know if you read this I am gone. Please take care of Jamie for me. I know you have plenty of questions and I will try to answer them. I had the Guardianship drawn up because I do not know where Jamie's father is. There is secrecy connected to Jamie's father. I only know his name is James Sanford."

"OK, I will check it out for you."

Stephanie, the house you are in is paid for free and clear and you will find the trust papers in the envelope where the house is put in trust for Jamie. You will also fine a power of attorney so you can raise Jamie. It covers his medical care and his financial dealings. There is a bank account at Bank of America in Key West. It is a trust account for Jamie and your name has been on it since I set up the account.

Do you remember I sent you a signature card? That is how your name got on the trust account. This money is to take care of Jamie if you need it.

Stephanie, I saw a psychic before I left Trenton and she told me everything that would happen to me. Everything she mentioned has already happened so I was able to provide for Jamie.

You will also find a bank account in your name with $1 million in it at the same bank. I won it at the casino and I decided to use it to provide for Jamie. You can work if you like but you have a house, plenty of money and my undying gratitude.

Stephanie, I will leave it up to you but if you have any further questions please contact Beverly Brennan and she will help you legally. If you wish to adopt him I have left a notarized paper with her giving you my permission upon presentation of a death certificate.

Please know that I will be watching over both of you.

Love you, Stephanie

Maggie Leah Sanford".

I sat down hard. I felt weak in the knees.

I had just became a mother! A rich mother. What do I know about raising a child?

I need to go tell Anna Beth before I do anything.

I drive to the nursing home and meet with the director.

"I am Stephanie Plum. I need some help deliver some bad news to Anna Beth Sanford."

"What kind of bad news?  
"I have just learned that Maggie Leah has died this morning."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Let me get a hold of Anna's doctor."

"Dr. Shelton, this is Lori Anderson. I have just been informed that Anna Sanford's daughter has just died and we need you to be on hand when we tell her. Yes, I will meet you there. Stephanie, he will meet us there."

"Thank you. I really don't know how to tell her."

"We will help with that. What was the cause of death?"

"They think a heart attack but they are not sure yet."

"Here is her room. Thank you for helping Dr. Shelton."

"I have a sedative in my pocket if we need it."

We go into Anna's room.

"Oh no! Something has happened to Maggie hasn't it?"

"Yes, Ms. Anna. Your daughter died earlier this morning. They think it was a heart attack but they are not sure. She has left all of her wishes written down and I am supposed to become Jamie's Guardian."

"She knew it was coming. She warned me about it. The psychic back in Trenton laid everything out for her. That woman has not missed one thing. But it gave Maggie the opportunity to plan and prepare things so Jamie would always be taken care of. Was the passing peaceful?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They found her when they took her vitals. It was less than an hour since the last bed check."

"Then I will accept that. I maybe joining her shortly."

"Anna, listen to me." I knelt beside her chair. "Don't rush this. Think about Jamie. He just lost his mother and as young as he is I do not know if he could handle losing both of you together."

"I see your point but no one controls cancer. I was put in here to die anyways. But I will not rush the Good Lord."

"Thank you, Ms. Anna. I will need to rely on you to learn how to become a parent. Since I don't have any of my own I do not know how to react out of instinct yet."

"Stephanie, I have known you were Maggie's choice for years. Your spirit is similar to Maggie's. You are caring and loving. You have had your wild years but I know you will raise my grandson with a smart head on his shoulders."

"Thank you, Ms. Anna. You know I have loved that boy since he was born. I have not told him yet."

"Expect acting out on his part because he going to be frantic. If you can't handle him bring him to me and I will try to make him see why that behavior is wrong."

"I will Ms. Anna. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"No, I will be fine."

"You need something to let you sleep, Ms. Sanford?"

"No, Dr. Shelton. I will still have to wake up without my daughter."

"If you need to talk to your pastor let us know and we will get him for you."

"No, God and I will have a long talk today. He is in control anyway."

"Call if you need anything."

"Thank you for caring."

We all left and I headed to tell Jamie.

I pick Jamie up at Janice's house.

I ask Jamie to go feed Boxer, Janice's dog.

Jamie leaves the room.

"Maggie, died this morning. They think it was a heart attack."  
"Oh, no! Yeah I have to tell Jamie. I have told Anna already."

"You told Grandma Anna what?"

I sat down in Janice's rocking chair.

"Jamie, your mother got called to Heaven this morning."

"Will she be back?"

"No, I am sorry. Once you see how beautiful Heaven is you wouldn't want to come back here."

"Who is going to take care of me?"

"I am, Jamie. Your mother has left papers that gives me the right to raise you as my own son."

"What if you leave me too."

"Well, you and I will decide on that later. But your mother has left the house to you so you will always have a home to live in. Plus enough money to handle your groceries and things like that."

"She did? You sure?"

"Yes, Jamie. I saw the papers myself. Why don't you call me Aunt Stephie and that way people won't think I am trying to take your mother's place?"

"I like that idea. Will my Mommy have a funeral?"

"Yes, she will. I will make all the arrangements and you and I will go together."

"Aunt Stephie, can we have pizza for supper?"

"Sure if that is what you want."

"That was Mommy's favorite food. Pizza with the works but no anchovies!"

I laugh at him. "I don't like them either. Give Janice a hug and you and I need to go pick out the flowers for her funeral if you would like to help me. If not I am sure Janice will let you stay here."

"I want to go. I know what Mommy likes. I want to help."

"Then let's go young man. Thanks, Janice. I will let you know when I get the arrangements made."

"I will help any way I can."

Janice knelt by Jamie.

"I am sorry, Jamie. If you ever need to know anything you can call me."

Jamie put his arms around Janice's neck.

"Ms. Janice, thank you. I know my Mommy loved you so I will call when I don't understand something."

"Any time, Jamie. I loved your Mommy as much as she loved you."

"I know."

Jamie and I went back to the house.

We walked in the door and Jamie just stared into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Does this mean I will never hear her yell at me again?"

"Sorry to say, Jamie, that part is true. But she will always watch over you."

"Stephie, can I sleep in Mommy's bed tonight?"

"Sure you can, Jamie."

Jamie took his bath and climbed into Maggie's bed.

I tucked him in.

"If you need me come wake me up."

"Stephie, do we have to live here?"

"Why?"

"This house makes me sad."

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jamie, do you know how to get rid of bad memories?"

"No."

"Every time you think of a bad memory then you make yourself to remember two good ones. Especially those memories that makes you laugh. You and your Mommy laughed a lot so remember those times and it runs the bad memories away."

"Is it OK to cry?"

"Yes, Honey. Crying also helps release tension which is good for you."

"I will see you in the morning, Stephie."

"Jamie, do you have an objection to my being here and taking care of you?"

"No. Do I have to call you Mommy?"

"No, Honey. I will just finish taking care of you because your Mommy can not be here. Like I said just think of my as your Aunt. How would you like to travel back to Trenton where I used to live after the funeral. I have some things I need to take care of before I settle here full time?"

"We driving or flying?"

"This time we will fly."

"On a big jet?"

" Yes. Won't that be a nice story to tell the kids when you go to school this fall?"

"I think that would be fun."

"You go to sleep. We have flowers to pick out tomorrow."

"Stephie, thank you for being here."

"Good night, Jamie."

The next day Jamie and I drove to Key West Mortuary and talked to the Funeral Director and he also had a copy of Maggie's wishes and he promised that he would take care of everything.

Next we went to the Golden Rose Flowers and we ordered a beautiful casket blanket of red and yellow roses.

Jamie told me that Yellow roses were Maggie's favorite flower so we had a long stem yellow rose in Maggie's hands.

We also ordered a pot of pansies which was Maggie's second choice.

Jamie and I went to Maggie's pastor and discussed how Maggie wanted her funeral to be. He agreed to hold the service at the Mortuary.

Jamie and I went to a local department store and bought new clothes for the funeral.

I took Jamie out to Burger King and we ate our lunch then we took the time to pick out a tombstone to be made for Maggie's grave. Maggie had purchased a triple plot so I had Jamie's name put on the tombstone as well as Anna's name and birth date and on the back side of the tombstone will have a picture of the three of them together.

It was almost supper time and I asked Jamie what he wanted to do.

"Can we go to the park and feed the ducks? Mommy and I used to do that."

"Sure. How about we go to the store and get some wild bird seed from the pet store. That way we know they have had a good meal today."

"I like that idea, Aunt Stephie."

We spent about half and hour before we headed for home.

The funeral day arrived and the Mortuary was filled to capacity.

I kept a close hold on Jamie and watched him carefully.

He was a lost little boy who did not understand this thing called "Death".

We rode in the limo to the grave site.

Jamie was liking his first limo ride.

We handled the graveside service hand in hand.

We were taken back to the Mortuary and the drive home felt so empty.

I picked up the pot of pansies and put them in our car.

When we got home together we planted the pansies under the kitchen window which was Jamie's choice of where to put them.

I showed Jamie how to water them without hurting the flowers.

We went back inside and there was food everywhere. We had a snack and made sure everything was put away.

Jamie wanted to watch his cartoons.

I looked in on him a few minutes later and he was sound asleep on the couch.

I covered him up.

I picked up the phone.

I dialed Ranger's cellphone.

"Hi, Babe."

"Ranger, I just called to tell you I will not be coming back to Trenton any time soon."

"Why not?"

"My friend died and we buried her today. I am now the Guardian of a 4 year old little boy."

Ranger sat straight up in his chair.

"What do you mean you are Guardian of a 4 year old boy?"

"My friend, Maggie, and I made this agreement when she first had Jamie. She has no family capable of taking care of him."

"Why can't you come home and bring him too?"

"The house I am living in is paid for. It is a 3 bedroom ranch house with 2.5 baths and a 3 car garage. Not only that I also was made Guardian of Maggie's mother who is in a Convalescent Home. She is dying of cancer. I can't handle all the affairs from Trenton."

"I don't like this, Babe."

"I am sorry, Ranger. But you don't do relationships, remember? But I want us to remain friends."

"We will always be friends, Babe."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"Do you need anything, Babe?"

"No. Maggie left me money to take care of Jamie. Thanks for offering though."

" I am going to miss you, Babe."

"I will miss you and the guys."

"Can I call you?"

"Of course you can."

"Call me if you need anything in the future."

"I promise."

Ranger hung up

Ranger sat back in his chair.

How was he going to deal with the fact his Babe would not be coming home?

Why can't he get over this woman?

I have had one night stands and could care less but I wanted this woman before I actually had her.

I can not just let her go.

Maybe I need to go down for a visit?

Maybe it is too soon?

Let her get settled in then I will go check it out the next time I go to Miami.

I went to bed and just got relaxed when she heard Jamie crying.

I went to his doorway. He was asleep but still crying.

I go and sit on the edge of the bed.

Jamie looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Aunt Stephie, will it always hurt this bad?"

"It will for awhile. But it does get better."

"Why did she have to die?"

"Jamie, you know cancer is a real bad and painful disease that we do not have medicine to cover the pain. So God took your Mother to Heaven so she did not have to feel all that pain."

"God did her a favor?"

"Yes, He did. Just like he sent me here to take care and love you because He knew that He had to take your mother so see He loves you enough to provide for you too."

"Then I won't be mad at Him any more if He did it to save my Mommy from hurting."

"Sweety, God only knows how to do good things so please do not be mad at Him."

"Aunt Stephie, can we go to church on Sunday?"

"Sure you can."

"I want to tell God I am sorry for being mad at Him."

"Sweety, you don't need a church to talk to God."

"I know but it would mean more to Him if I do it in His house and not mine."

"Then by all means we will go so you can tell Him in His house. Now try to go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Aunt Stephie."

"You are welcome, Jamie.

I went back to my room.

One month later:

Jamie's birthday was approaching and I thought I would take him on the trip I promised him. Jamie would start kindergarten in about 3 weeks.

I got the tickets and made the hotel reservations and made arrangements for a rental car.

We got to the airport and through security without incident.

Jamie had the window seat and he was fascinated by watching things move beneath him.

It was a good flight. Good thing because I hate to fly.

We arrived and picked up the rental car.

"Where are we going to stay, Aunt Stephie?"

"We will stay in a hotel near the airport. That will make it easier to return the car when we are done."

"What are we going to do here?"

"I need to check on my own family and friends."

"Will they be mad you have me along?"

"No, Jamie. They know why you and I are together. If anyone makes you feel bad you let me know and I will set them straight."

"OK, Aunt Stephie."

"I have a neat place to go for lunch. I used to go there all the time. You will like it."

"Can I get a hamburger?"

"Hamburger, pizza or a sub made anyway you like it."

"I think I will like this place."

I pull up to the Bail Bonds Office.

"This is where I used to work."

"What kind of work did you do here?"

"I used to be a bounty hunter. People skipped going to court I would find them and take them back to jail."

"Like Dog the Bounty Hunter?"

"Something like that but not as exciting."

"Wow! I didn't know you chased people."

"I used to but now I just get to chase you. I love chasing you better than them."

"But I never get in trouble."

"I know but remember when I chased you around the park because you did not want to go home?"

Jamie laughed. "Yeah and I wore you out."

I ruffled his hair. "Yes you did. But it was still fun. Let's go see my two girlfriends."

I opened the door to a bunch of squeals from Connie which brought Vinnie out of his office.

"Stephanie, I heard you left town."

"I did Connie. I am here on a visit. This is my friend, Jamie. His mother was my college friend but she died and I have taken over Jamie's care."

"Hi, Jamie. I am Connie."

"Hi, Ms. Connie."

"Is Stephanie being nice to you?"

"Yes, she is helping me understand why my Mommy had to die so she wouldn't hurt any more."

"I am sorry your mother had to go to Heaven without you."

"It is OK. God gave me Aunt Stephie to help me so I will be OK."

"Where have you been, Stephanie?"

"Key West, Florida, Vinnie."

"It isn't the same without you. You are not coming back are you?"

"No. I am only here for 3 days."

"I was hoping."

"Sorry Vinnie."

Vinnie turned and went into the office and shut the door.

"Where's Lula?"

"Out chasing skips."

"How is she doing?"

"She is worse that the Keystone Cops."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

The office door opened and Hal walked in.

"Any files for us?"

"Here." Connie hands him a small stack of files.

Stephanie turns to face Hal.

"You are not speaking to me any more?"

Hal's mouth dropped open. He was in shock.

"Stephanie!" He hugged her super tight and swung her around in circles.

"Sweetheart, where have you been?"

"Key West, Florida. My best friend died and I became Guardian to Jamie here. Jamie this is Hal. He works for another company I worked for."

Jamie was dumbfounded at a man the size of Hal.

Hal put out his hand and Jamie shook it.

"Stephanie, are you coming by the office?"

"It is my next stop."

"Then I won't tell the guys you are coming."

"Don't tell Ranger either. I want to surprise them."

"I will not give you away. See you soon."

Lula never did come back into the office so Stephanie headed to RangeMan.

Stephanie parked in the lot next to RangeMan and walked past the gate.

She went into the lobby and Manny was on the desk.

"Wifey!"

"Hi, Hubby."

Manny came around to hug her.

"How long will you be here?"

"Only 3 days, Hubby. I have to go back to Key West to get my little buddy here enrolled in Kindergarten."

Manny knelt in front of Jamie.

"My name is Manny, what is yours?"

"I am Jamie."

"Nice to meet you, Jamie"

"Aunt Stephie, did you use to work here?"

"Yes, Jamie, I did. You know you mentioned Dog the Bounty Hunter well they used to call me The Bombshell Bounty Hunter because people used to blow up my cars all the time."

"You didn't get hurt?"

"No because I wasn't in them at the time."

"I am glad."

"Me too." said Manny.

"Is it OK if I go upstairs?"

"By all means. You want me to announce you?"

"No, let's surprise them."

"Well I got the surprise first."

"No, sir. Aunt Stephie saw a man named Hal first."

"Well, I guess I was mistaken. Thank you for correcting me, Jamie."

"You are welcome, Mr. Manny."

"I will be the last to speak to you then since you have to come out this way."

"Yes, Hubby I will give you the last word."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I had missed Manny.

Upstairs I get off the elevator and Lester was the first one to see me.

"Beautiful!" He came over and kissed my cheek. "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Jamie and I am his Guardian."

"Nice to meet you Jamie."

About that time the other guys surrounded her and Jamie was hiding behind her.

"Back up guys. You are scaring Jamie."

The guys backed up and some apologized.

I walked over to Ranger's door and knocked.

"Enter".

I opened the door and led Jamie into Ranger's Office.

"Babe! I did not know you were coming."

"No one did. This is Jamie. He is my new charge."

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. My name is Ranger."

"Why don't you have a normal name?"

"Jamie! That is not nice."

"It is alright, Babe. Here sit over here on the couch and I will explain it to you. Have you heard of the Army Rangers?"

"No."

"Well it is a branch of the Army that is better trained than the normal army men are. The Rangers go into jungles and rescue people that others don't know how to."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is. That is why we are so highly trained. My real name is Carlos."

"My real name is James but my Mommy always called me Jamie because she named me after my Dad and when he died she didn't want to mention his name so she started calling me Jamie."

"Jamie how would you like to tour our building? I am sure the guys can find you a snack in the break room. That way I can talk to Stephanie."

"Will they hurt me. They are big and they scare me."

"They only hurt bad guys and you may not know this but if Stephanie found out one of them hurt you she would hurt them back. She is trained to handle them and has had everyone of them on the mats."

"Is that right Aunt Stephie? You took them down like the wrestlers do?"

"Yes, I used to be able to do that. I even took Ranger down a couple of times."

"She sure did and I did not let her either. She is that strong."

"Wow! You didn't tell me that Aunt Stephie?"

"I didn't think it would matter to you."

"That makes you Special."

"Thank you, Jamie."

"Come on Jamie, let's get one of the guys to show you around."

"Can I have the one who called Aunt Stephie "Beautiful". I think she is beautiful too."

"That would be Lester. He is my cousin so yes he will be a good choice."

Ranger opened the door and called Lester.

"Lester, would you show Jamie a tour of our building. Be sure you have a stop at the break room for a snack and Jamie wants to see the gym too. He didn't know that Stephanie can take you guys down."

"Then Jamie, my man let's go show you what we do around here."

"Thank you, Lester. Why did you call Aunt Stephanie "Beautiful"?"

"Because she is. It just lets her know we love her."

"Oh."

Off they went for the tour.

Ranger escorted me back into his office.

He shut the door and leaned against it and pulled me towards him.

He kissed me senseless.

"I have missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you going to be happy being a Mommy to someone else's child?"

"Yes. It is no different than you loving Julie as mine. Except Jamie has no Mother to go to for anything."

"Babe, I don't like you so far away."

"Sorry but I have to try to keep Jamie's life stable so he needs to be close to his mother's grave site in case he wants to talk to her."

"I understand that. I am just a little bit jealous since he gets to see you every day."

"I am sorry you feel that way. But he will always come first from now on."

"I am surprised at how much he looks like me when I was that age. I take it his father was Hispanic too."

"Yes. There is some secrecy about his father's death. But Maggie never told me."

"Babe, how long are you going to be here?"

"I leave in 2 days."

"If I can convince Ella and the guys to watch Jamie would you consider going on a date with me?"

"Sorry, Ranger. I don't want him to think I brought him here to dump him on strangers."

"Then how about the three of us go out. We will take in a movie and get something to eat?"

"You can ask him and I will leave it up to him but I did promise him to go to Pino's."

"Pino's it is. I think Angry Birds is playing locally."

Ranger kissed me again. "Babe, I have never loved a woman like I love you. I love you so much it scares me more than any mission I have ever been on."

"I love you too, Ranger. But now with Jamie in my life I have to make him my top priority."

"Is there still room for me in your life?"

"Yes, Ranger. I love you too."

The door opens and Jamie walks in.

"Mr. Ranger, are you hurting Aunt Stephie?"

Ranger chuckled. "No, Jamie. I would never hurt her. Besides remember I said she took me down. It wouldn't be safe to hurt someone who is that strong."

"You, OK, Aunt Stephie?"

"Yes, Jamie. I am alright. You see Ranger used to be my boyfriend so we are just being crazy adults."

"Jamie, how would you like to be a chaperon for a date between me and your Aunt Stephanie?"

"What is the word you said?"

"Basically it means that I take her on a date and you can come and make sure I behave myself."

"What kind of date?"

"We were talking about seeing Angry Birds then go to Pino's like she promised you."

"Oh, yeah! But no kissing with me around. That is gross."

Ranger burst out laughing.

"Jamie, you just took all the fun out of it but I will agree to your terms."

"Where are you staying, Babe?"

"Courtyard at the Marriott. Room 146"

"OK. You two go get ready and I will pick you up in an hour. Jamie don't let her wear too much make-up so it doesn't rub off on my shirt."

"She is too pretty to need it anyway."

"I agree with you. But she doesn't believe us."

"Women are so stubborn."

"Now wait a minute young man!" I said.

"Men don't wear make-up and we still get you to look at us."

"Tell me how you are going to argue with that, Babe?"

"No, you guys have muscles to keep us interested."

"Maybe Ranger can show me how to get some muscles."

Ranger grinned and shook his head.

"Babe, I think Jamie is going to out smart you in no time."

"We will see about that. Come on, Jamie we need to go get ready for our date."

"That big word he used doesn't go on dates. Ranger makes it sound like a job not having fun."

"Babe, you have taught this kid well."

"Sounds like it. Tell Ranger thank you for giving you a job tonight."

"Thank you, Ranger. If Aunt Stephie comes back maybe the guys can help me get some muscles."

"How about before you leave I let Lester take you to the gym and show you some exercises you can do at home?"

"I would like that."

"Jamie, ask Ranger what nickname I gave him when I first met him?"

"Is it a cool nickname, Uncle Ranger?"

The "Uncle" part shook Ranger a little."

"She called me Batman."

"BATMAN! Really Aunt Stephie? Why he doesn't wear a cape?"

"No, Jamie but remember I told you I was a bounty hunter? He always came along at the right time and saved me from getting hurt."

"Thank you, Uncle Ranger. I wouldn't want to lose Aunt Stephie."

"That is OK, Jamie. I used to call her Wonder Woman."

I flinched.

"If she can take you down then I guess she is."

"She is my Wonder Woman."

"Come on, Jamie we need to go get ready for our date."

"Remember NO make-up."

I laughed. "Just lip gloss then?"

"OK, I like girls with shiny lips."

"Young Man, I think you and I will have to have a heart to heart talk when we get back home."

"OK. Thank you Uncle Ranger for taking us to the movies."

"You are welcome, Jamie."

"Bye, Ranger."

"Bye, Babe."

We left before Jamie got me into more trouble.

How can I go out without my makeup? I will feel naked. Oh no, we are not going there!

Ranger picked us up in his Porsche and Jamie's eyes got as big as silver dollars.

"Are you rich, Uncle Ranger."

"I supposed you could say that why do you ask?"

"Because even I know that kind of car costs a lot of money."

"I have three of them. You ready to go for a ride? I even borrowed a booster seat so we don't get a ticket for not having one for you."

"You are pretty smart, Uncle Ranger."

"Thank you, Jamie. I am a Security Officer so I think safety first."

"Remember, no kissing."

"I promise to be a gentleman on our date."

"Good."

Ranger took us to the theater and got Jamie a big box of popcorn and a drink. He got a bucket of popcorn and he got me a large soda and got him a bottle of water.

We sat midway and Ranger took him to the restroom before the movie started.

When Ranger and Jamie got back I think Ranger coached him because Jamie told me "Aunt Stephie be sure to mute your phone or turn it clear off."

"Yes, sir. I turned my phone off and showed it to him."

"Don't want you to miss any of the movie."

I looked over at Ranger and smiled.

"And no kissing in public."

Both Ranger and I laughed at him.

"We promise." Ranger said.

But Ranger did not promise to keep his hands to himself. He had his arm over the back of my seat. He seemed to want to touch me in some way. It was kind of endearing but embarrassing at the same time.

Ranger leaned over and kissed my neck.

Jamie caught him.

He whispered to Ranger. "No kissing."

"Sorry, Jamie she is hard to resist."

" Grown ups!"

After the movie Ranger took us to Pino's

I walked in and Mr. Pino came running up to me.

"Miss Stephanie did you like the food I sent?"

"Yes, I did. It helped me because I didn't have to stop. Thank you."

"Are you back for good?"

"No, sorry. I am only here for 2 days."

"Who is this young man?"

"This is Jamie, he is my ward. He is from Key West, Florida."

"Let me get your favorite table. Follow me."

We followed him and he put a menu in front of Jamie.

"I want a meatball sub."

"I want a Chef's Salad with a bottle of water."

"What does the young man want?"

"Can I have a hamburger?"

"With or without cheese?"

"With cheese please and a glass of milk to drink."

"Your food will be right out."

"Why did you like this place, Aunt Stephie?"

"The food tastes fabulous. Just you wait."

We were enjoying the surroundings when I heard the change in din of the talking.

I looked up and saw Joe Morelli headed our way.

Ranger put his hand over mine and squeezed it.

"Hello, Cupcake. You back to stay finally?"

"No, Joe. I am only here for 2 days."

"You need to come home and stop this nonsense."

"Joe. I told you when I left it would be for good. Besides I don't consider raising Jamie as nonsense."

Joe then noticed Jamie.

"So now I know why you left town. This ought to set the Burg on it's ear."

"Joe this is my college friend's child. His mother died recently and I will be raising him."

" Any one can tell that is a lie nobody will believe it."

"Morelli shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."

"Uncle Ranger don't hit him. It will cause a scene and he is a bad man so don't act like him."

"What do you know about me little boy?"

"I know people who talk to my Aunt Stephie like that are bad men. My name is Jamie and my mother died last month of cancer so if you think I am my Aunt Stephie's son then you are wrong but I think you should leave her alone."

"Good call, Jamie." Ranger said.

Mr. Pino brought the food about that time and Mr. Pino looked at Joe and said.

"Mr. Morelli either leave them alone or I will call and have you removed."

"It is a shame you let thugs in your establishment."

Joe turned and left.

"Here, Jamie. Let me know how you like my hamburgers. You will find bits of bacon in the hamburger."

Jamie took a bite. "Oh yummy, Mr. Pino."

"See I knew you would like it."

Jamie was busy eating his hamburger and french fries.

Ranger and I dug into our food as well.

Ranger paid the bill and left a huge tip.

"You ready to go back to the hotel and get some sleep?"

"Yes, I think I am tired."

We headed out the door. Ranger spotted Morelli sitting across the street.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Bodyguard on duty tonight. You will be followed."

"Thank you."

Jamie was almost asleep when they got to the Hotel.

Ranger carried him in and tucked him in.

Ranger's phone buzzed.

"Yo."

"Two bodyguards in place. Second shift scheduled."

"Thanks, Tank."

"You are safe for tonight, Babe."

"You are the best Batman."

"I prefer Wonder Woman without make-up. You are gorgeous without it."

Ranger kissed me but Jamie was already asleep so he didn't object.

Ranger acted as if he was leaving but he circled back and easily spotted Morelli hiding in his car in the shadows.

Morelli thought he was hidden. He had no clue he had been spotted by Ranger.

He got out of his car and slinked through the shadows that led up to Stephanie's window.

Morelli was about to peak in the window when he heard the distinctive click of the safety being taken off of a gun.

"You move and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." Ranger said.

"You wouldn't, Ranger?"

"Do you really want to push me that far?"

Ranger spoke into his earpiece.

"Get Juniack out here NOW!"

Ranger still had the gun pushed into Morelli's temple.

"Morelli, you have been told to leave Stephanie alone but you are so egotistical you never learn."

"I just wanted to check on her."

"Did she not tell you she did not want to see you?"

"Cupcake never means it."

Ranger pushes the gun tighter against Joe's temple.

"For your information that is NOT my son. The boy's father is really a military hero. He just never knew about the boy before he was killed. James Sanford actually saved a whole platoon of soldiers and the boy does not even know who his father is."

"Nice Story! He looks just like you."

"If you had learned to check your facts before jumping to conclusions you would have known better."

"You would say anything to protect your whore wouldn't you?'

Ranger uncocked the gun and proceeded to beat the tar out of Joe.

"You call her a whore again and you won't live to call her that a third time."

Juniack showed up.

"What happened Ranger?"

"Your detective here was stalking Stephanie after being told to leave her alone. She is not alone in that room. She is the Guardian to a 4 year old son of a military hero, James Sanford. He called Stephanie a whore. I lost my temper and I will admit to beating his ass."

Juniack's back up picked up Joe Morelli and cuffed him.

"What charges do you want pressed against him?"

"Stalking, defamation of character and violation of police procedure since he is supposed to be on duty."

"Morelli, I have had it with you. I will be asking Internal Affairs to fire your ass once and for all."

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I love her so I have a right. I never went near her."

"Chief, at Pino's Morelli was told by Stephanie to leave her alone. Mr. Pino will vouch for that. Since when does calling a female a whore spell love? You might also issue an Order of Protection against him also. Like the fool will listen but at least Stephanie will be protected."

"Take Morelli and throw him in Pod 3 D. If he survives until morning then I will get with Internal Affairs and start the process to get rid of him permanently."

"Chief, I will have my men watching out for Stephanie all night so if anyone calls please tell dispatch that it is being taken care of by RangeMan."

"Thanks for being here, Ranger."

"I think we both better go tell Stephanie what happened so she can sleep better tonight."

"Good idea."

We knocked on Room 146.

Stephanie sleepily opened the door.

"What is wrong, Ranger?"

"Stephanie, can you step in the hall. Just be sure to unlock the door so you can get back in."

I made sure the lock was turned to unlock. Then I shut the door.

"Ranger, what is going on?"

"Babe, remember I told you that you would have a bodyguard?"

"Yes, I am used to that with you."

"Well, as I was leaving I noticed Morelli across the street watching you."

"Why?"

"Not sure what he had planned but I circled around and watched him sneak to the back side of the hotel."

"I followed him and just as he was about to peek in your window I put a gun to his head and told him not to move. He claimed he was just checking on you. I called the Chief to come and get him. Before he got there Morelli called you my whore. I lost it and I put the gun away and beat him senseless. Morelli was on duty when he was doing all of this. I am sorry, Babe. But I am tired of his mouth. He also accused Jamie of being my son. I know who Jamie's father really is. He is a military hero who saved a platoon of men. I was not going to let any man insult a hero."

"Thank you, Ranger." I turned to Uncle Joe. "Will Ranger face any charges?"

"No. But we will start the process to fire Morelli. I lost my cool with Joe tonight and I put him in the cell with gang members Joe has arrested so he may be dead by morning."

"It would serve him right."

"Ranger has asked for an Order of Protection for you against him. I will mail you a copy of the Oder or you can pick it up before you leave. I will pick it up. Thanks, Uncle Joe."

The door opened.

"Uncle Ranger, I thought you went home."

Ranger knelt down to speak to Jamie.

"I was but remember that bad man at Pino's? I saw him hiding in the shadows and I came back and caught him trying to peek into your window so I called the police to come and get him. They took him to jail so you and Aunt Stephie are safe now."

Jamie threw his arms around Ranger's neck.

"Thank you, Uncle Ranger for keeping us safe."

"Jamie, did your mother ever tell you who your father was?"

"No. She said my life could be in danger if she told me."

"Jamie, your father was a military hero. He saved a platoon of men. Jamie that means there are at least 15 men alive today because of what your father did. He is a hero. Your mother thought that if word got out maybe the enemy they were fighting may try to hurt you. But I promise that me and my men will not let that happen, OK?"

"OK, Uncle Ranger. I am glad he is not a bad man like thought."

"Jamie, I thought you felt that way and I wanted to know who he was. Your father never knew your mother was pregnant but he would be proud to call you his son."

Jamie hugged Ranger again and they both were crying.

"Jamie, if you ever need anything just have Aunt Stephie call me. I have an Office in Miami and I will send one of my men to help you."

"That makes me feel better."

"OK, you two go back to bed and my men will watch over you two all night."

"Can I be a Security Man when I grow up?"

"As you get older if you still want to we will gladly help you do that. When you are old enough we will help train you but for now just remember to do the right thing even when it is hard so you can make your father proud of you."

"I promise, Uncle Ranger."

"OK come on let me tuck you back into bed."

The two of them went back into the room.

"I am sorry, Uncle Joe. It seems every time I come to town I cause trouble."

Uncle Joe hugged me. "Honey, you did nothing wrong. Joe brought this on himself."

"I know but I think I will be better back in Key West."

"Get some sleep. I am proud of you for raising that little boy."

"I love him, Uncle Joe."

"He has lost so much already. Just give him all the love he needs and he will turn out just fine."

Ranger came out of the room.

"He is back in bed."

"Thank you, Ranger. You are always rescuing me. Thank you is not enough but I don't know what else to say. I hope you will always be my "Batman"!"

Ranger hugged me.

"Babe, I love you and I will always try to be there for you."

Ranger quickly kissed me. Him and Uncle Joe left.

I went back into the room and locked the door.

The next day:

Jamie and I got up and went to a local restaurant for breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go back and see Uncle Ranger and have Lester teach me more moves?"

"Let me call Lester and see if he is free first."

I dialed Lester's cellphone number.

"Hi, Beautiful."

"Lester, Jamie was wondering if you were free to help him in the gym today?"

"I get off duty at 4 PM how about you bring him by and I will have Ella fix us some supper."

"Let me ask Jamie. Jamie Lester will be free at 4 PM and Ella, RangeMan's cook will fix us supper. Is this alright with you?"

"Yes. Tell Lester thank you."

"Lester, Jamie will be there."

"I heard about last night. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Any word on Morelli?"

"They took him to the hospital and he is in ICU. The inmates just about beat him to death. A few of them were your past skips and they were the hardest on him."

I grinned.

"Guess I wasn't so bad after all, huh?"

"You may have been on opposite sides but you earned their respect. That is more than I can say for Morelli."

"Thanks, Lester. See you at 4 PM."

"I will count on that, Beautiful."

I decided to go see my mother while I was here in town.

I dreaded it but I felt I had to do it.

I also warned Jamie about the type of woman my mother was and how she liked to insult me.

I knocked on her door.

"Stephanie, come in. Who is this?"

"This is Maggie Sanford's son. I told you Mom that Maggie died and that I was raising him. His name is Jamie."

"Come sit down let me get you some coffee cake and ice cream."

We sit down at the dining room table.

"How long will you be here?"

"We leave tomorrow. I had business here and wanted to see my family and friends before I left."

"Are you responsible for Joe being ICU?"

"No, Mom. He was outside our room but I did not know anything about it until Uncle Joe told me."

"Angie Morelli tells me he is ICU and he got beaten up inside the jail."

"I did not know anything about it until this morning."

"Guess your thug did this."

"I don't know anything about it Mom. Ask Uncle Joe."

"How are you going to make money and take care of the boy?"

His name is Jamie. Maggie left plenty of money for his care."

"Where are you going to live?"

"We have a 3 bedroom house that is paid for so not many expenses going out.

" I am going to talk to Antonio in Miami and see if I can do researches for them from the house since I live 3 hours from the office."

"You never learn to do you. You hang around those thugs and you will always be in trouble. You need to find a good man and settle down."

"What one like Joe? Mom, I will never go out with Joe again much less marry him."

"Then you need to find someone else to marry."

"Why do I have to have a man in my life? There hasn't been one man I can trust because they have all lied to me."

"Jamie and I are doing just fine by ourselves aren't we Jamie?"

"Yes, Aunt Stephie. I miss my house."

"We will be home tomorrow. Then I want to see about getting you into Karate to start with."

"Why would you want to teach him to beat up on people?"

"Mom, Karate is just a way to protect yourself without using lethal force."

"He is a kid. He doesn't need to know that stuff already."

"I think he does. Besides he starts Kindergarten in another week and we all know in this day and age bullies are everywhere. He has a right to have the knowledge to defend himself."

"You just want him to grow up into a thug like that Ranger character."

"Ranger is not a thug!" Yelled Jamie.

"Ranger and his Merry Men are businessmen who live by the law, Mom. Come on Jamie since my Mother only wants things her way it is time for us to leave."

"You never could see anyone else's side of things."

"Not when you are lying to yourself and trying to make me believe it. Good Bye, Mom."

I got us out of there in a hurry.

I call my Father and he says he is at the Lodge.

I go there and have him paged.

"Stephanie! Who is this young man?"

"His name is Jamie. He is my charge. I will be raising him since his mother died."

"I know how you feel Jamie. I lost my mother when I was about 10."

"Does the hurt stop?"

"Yes, son. It will get less and less but you will never forget nor should you forget her. Stephanie is my daughter and I am proud of her. You be a good boy and make her proud of you and you will turn out just fine."

"Can I call you Grandpa?"

"I would be honored. I have always wanted a Grandson to take fishing with me."

"What do you do Grandpa?"

"I used to be a mailman but now since I retired I drive a taxi cab."

"That sounds like fun."

"When you get a break from school we will have to convince Stephanie to bring you up here. Then you and I will go fishing at my cabin out by the lake. We might even see some deer."

"I would like that. Would it be OK, Aunt Stephie?"

"Sure it will. We better run or we will be late with your date with Lester."

"Jamie has a date with Lester?"

"Yes. Lester is going to teach him so moves in case he runs into a bully at school."

"Uncle Ranger told me when I get older he will teach me some more ways to defend myself."

"Well young man. Ranger Manoso is a famous name in the Army Rangers so I know you will learn a lot."

"Ranger told me my father was a Ranger too and he got killed before I was born."

"Who was your father?"

" James Sanford."

"The man who saved his whole platoon?"

"That is what Uncle Ranger said."

"Then son your father is a hero. You see I was a Ranger once too. We Rangers always takes care of our own, especially when one of the Rangers gets shot we take care of his family. So have Stephanie call if you need anything. And with you being my Grandson now that means more to me."

"Thank you, Grandpa. I like you."

"I like you too, Jamie. I am proud to know you."

"I like Trenton. I have a whole building full of Uncles and now I get a Grandpa too. This has been a good trip."

"How old are you, Jamie?"

"I just turned 5 years old."

"Then I am proud to have you as a Grandson."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. I love you both."

"Love you too, Daddy. I will call when I get home."

We left and I drove to RangeMan.

We told Manny that Jamie had an appointment to meet Lester.

Manny told Lester that he had a young man in the lobby claiming to have an appointment with him.

Lester told Manny to send him up to the third floor gym.

I took Jamie to the gym and Lester presented him with workout clothes and his own towel.

They went to get dressed and I told Lester I would be in Ranger's Office.

When I got there Ranger was out.

I went in and waited on him.

Ten minutes later Ranger came into his Office.

Ranger loved walking in with that to look at.  
"Jamie is with Lester."

"Good. Gives me time to get gross with you."

"I won't mind "Gross Time" either."

Ranger pulled me close.

"Babe, we have to find a way to make a long distant relationship work"

"I thought you did not want a relationship?"

"That was before you left. With you not within touching distance has changed my mind. I miss having you in my arms on a daily basis."

"I have missed seeing you too. It makes me lonely sometimes."

Ranger kisses me deeply.

"Let's talk daily on Skype until I can find a solution for this problem we both seem to have."

"OK. Being gone has also shown me I do love you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me since I have a child to raise."

"Babe, knowing who his father is. It would be an honor to help raise that boy."

"Jamie called my Father Grandpa."

"How did your Father take that?"

"Like any Ranger would. He was honored."

"Babe, would you trust my men to keep an eye on Jamie so you and I can have some alone time before you leave?"

"If the men won't mind."

"I will make sure they keep a real close eye on him and we both know this building is the most secure building in Trenton."

"You set it up and I promise a fulfilling time for us both."

Ranger sticks his head out the door.

"Cal, would you go to the gym and tell Lester that Babe and I want some alone time and to keep Jamie occupied for an hour or so. Jamie considers kissing as gross."

"Just wait he will learn real quick as cute as he is. Consider it done."

Ranger and I get into the elevator and go upstairs.

Ranger double locks the door.

In no time we are both naked on the bed and enjoying some adult style fun.

You have to remember: Ranger is my Cuban Sex God.!

After two rounds we decided we better get back to Jamie.

One last deep kiss and we ride the elevator to the third floor.

Ranger opened the gym door and finds Jamie with boxing gloves on and Hal on his hands and knees showing him how to dodge blows and how to do upper cuts.

Jamie has such a satisfied look on his face when he masters the moves Hal is showing him.

"Hi, Aunt Stephie. Hal is showing me how to box."

"I see that. Are you having fun?"

"Yes."

"Which would you prefer to do when we get home? Boxing or Karate?"

"Which one is best Uncle Hal?"

"For your age I say Karate. What do you say Uncle Ranger?"

"Karate first, Jamie. That will teach you more balance then get into boxing later."

"OK. Karate, Aunt Stephie."

"Karate it is. Maybe we need to set up a gym out in the garage. We have an empty place for the third car or maybe we need to build us a special room just to learn Karate in."

"You too?"

"Sure. Uncle Ranger would get mad if I slacked off and couldn't get him down."

"I like that idea of a Karate room."

" I will take care of that when we get back."

"Thank you, Aunt Stephie."

"Come on, Jamie. Let's you and me go get a shower."

"I get to shower like the big boys?"

"Sure. You are one of us now so you can shower with us too."

"I am one of them Aunt Stephie."

"Enjoy yourself, Jamie."

We all go up to the fourth floor and Ella outdone herself.

She had chicken nuggets for Jamie and Onion Rings. There was steak sandwiches and chicken patty sandwiches. Ranger had a salad and Ella made me a pineapple upside down cake.

When we were stuffed I suggested we go back to the hotel.

Jamie was so excited and the work out really wore him out.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I called Ranger to tell him good night.

"Good night, Ranger."

"Good night, Babe. Thank you for earlier."

"I enjoyed it too. But I always have with you."

"Babe, I meant it when I said I want to find a way to have a relationship with you."

"I want that too. You are the only man I think I could ever commit too."

"You are the only woman I ever wanted to commit to. Guess we are both on the same page finally."

"It feels so right because I love you so much. I can't get enough of seeing and touching you."

"Me either. I have had trouble keeping my hands to myself even when my own heart told me that it wasn't safe."

"Jamie and I leave at 1 PM will I get to see you before we leave?"

"I will be there to see you off."

"I love you, Ranger."

"I love you, Babe. I can't wait to figure this out so we both can have adult time. But I don't want much time between when we see each other."

"Me either. Then we will have to discuss with Jamie about you and I being together."

"Let him see how fond we are of each other and I think he will eventually get the hint."

"You know it has to feel strange for him to go from having only his mother then me and now he has a whole big family that cares about him."

"You better get some sleep."

"Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart."

"You never called me that before."

"You never committed yourself to me before. Don't you like it?"

"Actually I do. It just sounds strange to my ears but I do like it. It is as if you are telling the world we are in love."

"They have known that for years." I chuckled.

"Guess they have."

"Sweet dream, Sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, Babe."

We hang up and I feel so loved and I feel like this will be life changing.

When we wake up it is hurry up and get things ready to head home.

As promised Ranger showed up about 11 am so we could get through security.

Thanks to his federal credentials he was able to get through Security even though he was not a passenger.

Ranger walked me to our gate.

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

"You take good care of her for me, Jamie."

"I promise to try, Uncle Ranger."

We reached the seats by the gate and we all sat down.

Ranger sat Jamie on his lap.

"Babe, close your ears. This is going to be a man to man conversation."

"Jamie, my man. I love your Aunt Stephanie. Do you think I could get your permission to marry her when I can find a way for her, you and me to live together?'

Talk about being shocked!

"Uncle Ranger. I know she loves you too. She doesn't know it but I see her crying. She tells me nothing is wrong. But I can tell she is missing you because she just stares at your picture."

"Well, Jamie I love her that much too."

"Uncle Ranger since you and Aunt Stephie like to do all that mushy stuff they show on TV maybe if you to marry I won't have to watch it so much."

"Sorry that upsets you so much Jamie. But that is how adult show they love each other. It makes us happy but we will try to keep it hidden from you if it upsets you."

"Uncle Ranger are you sure she wants to marry you?"

"Should I ask her?"

"That way you would know."

Ranger sat Jamie on his seat and got down on one knee in front of me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum will you please marry me?"

"Uncle Ranger now you have to buy her a ring first."

"Like this one and opened a ring box."

All I saw was Blue Sapphire and more diamonds that I can fathom.

"You have to give him an answer Aunt Stephie."

"Since he said please. Yes I will."

"Now Jamie. Will you accept me as your Uncle?"

"You forgot to say please."

I couldn't help but chuckle at how serious Jamie was.

"I am sorry I did forget."

"Let me redo this. Jamie would you Please accept me as your Uncle?"

"Do I get a ring too?"

"I don't have another ring in my pocket but how about your own Jr. RangeMan badge."

"My own badge? Yes, Uncle Ranger I will accept you as my Uncle."

"Good. Now you two go back to Key West and I am going to find a way for all of us to live together. Do you want to live in Key West or Trenton?"

"I say Trenton. Aunt Stephie has friends here and Grandpa promised to take me fishing. Besides I don't have any friends in Key West but if I start school in Trenton I can make friends here, right?"

"You are smart for a 5 year old, Jamie."

"What about the house in Key West?"

"I will work on that."

They called our plane.

"I will call you when I get home."  
"I love you, Babe. Jamie maybe you need to turn your head because I want to kiss her before she leaves."

"Make it quick I hate mushy stuff."

Jamie turned around and Ranger kissed me.

Jamie didn't stay turned around for long.

"OK you two that is enough. Besides save it for when you get married."

"Jamie you are getting to be a smart ass."

"But I am glad you asked her Uncle Ranger."

Ranger hugged Jamie and hugged me too.

"I love you both."

"Love you too. Uncle Ranger.

When I got home and got settled I called Ranger.

"We made it home safe and sound."

"Good. I have an idea of how to solve this problem of you being too far away."

"Tell me if you have any brain cells left making them work this hard."

"Why not have RangeMan rent the house as a safe house. In the rent contract RangeMan will agree to maintain and make all repairs. You can put the money in Jamie's account each month.

"Then where will you and I live?"

"Babe, I have six safe houses to pick from until we find some land we like and I will have your dream house built to your specifications."

"What about school for Jamie?"

"Most of our safe houses are on school bus routes or there are enough men to take and pick him up if we have to."

"How long you been planning this?"

"The day you came back and I decided I was tired of not having you in my bed every night."

"I like that idea. This way the Merry Men can teach him both Karate and other forms of defense. Not to mention being under RangeMan's Name no one around here will mess with him."

"Ranger, school starts in three weeks!"

"Then how about I get a U-Haul trailer down there and move you and Jamie back up here and we can enroll him here and he still won't miss a day of school."

"Here you ask him?"

"Uncle Ranger?"

"Jamie, how would you like to move to Trenton and live with Aunt Stephie and I. We can get you enrolled in school and our Men can train you in different types of training here at RangeMan."

"I can use my Jr. RangeMan badge?"

"Yes, I will even had you a photo ID tag to hang around your neck and no Merry Man will stop you with that on."

"Then yes, Uncle Ranger come and get us. Here is Aunt Stephie."

"What do you think, Babe?"

"Like Jamie said. Come and get us."

"I will be there on Friday and I will have a crew with me to box it all up and with this many drivers we will be back in Trenton in two or three days."

"I can't wait to sleep with you again. One night is not long enough."

"Babe, I can not tell you how long I have hope for this day."

"Sweetheart, I have ran from you and myself long enough. I want to be yours in every way possible."

"Me too, Babe. Me too."

"I am going to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow. Don't you have any wet dreams until I get there."

"I wouldn't want to waste that. I will save it just for you."

"Can you believe this is happening?"

"It will be a dream come true."

"Sleep tight you will have a long drive tomorrow."

"No, Babe we will fly there then get the U-haul. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Wow! You are serious aren't you?"

"As Lula used to say: "Damn Skippy!"

"See you tomorrow, Sweetheart."

"I will let you know when I get in. We will use the Corporate Jet so expect us early."

"Good night, Sweetheart."

"I love the sound of that as much as I do when you cry my name in bed."

"You are hopeless."

"When it comes to you...yes I am!"

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, Mrs. Manoso."

"Good night, Ranger."

"Good night, Babe."

I go into Jamie's room and he is laying in bed.

"Jamie, Ranger said he will be here tomorrow to pick us up and take us back to Trenton."

"That soon?"

"Yes. He will rent vehicles to take our things to Trenton. He has a house that RangeMan owns for us to live in and we will be back in Trenton in about two days."

"Aunt Stephie I did not know he could work things out this fast."

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jamie, I have been in love with Uncle Ranger for a long time but I did not think he liked me enough to marry me."

"I know you love him that much because you smile every time you look at him."

"I can't help it, Jamie. He is a good looking man but I also see how caring he is. He loves me even when I make mistakes. But most of all he tries to make me a better person."

"Aunt Stephie, will I find some one like that?"

"Yes, when you are old enough and mature enough you will find a girl who you can not stop thinking about and the sight of her makes you smile. It is a very good feeling."

"What about Grandma in the nursing home?"

"Jamie, you know she is dying of cancer just like your mother. She does not know anyone. She is in her own little world. We will come down once or twice a month to see her. See Ranger has a Corporate jet so we won't have to travel on regular airplanes."

"He has his own jet?"

"Yes."

"Then he really is rich."

"Yes he is. But the kind of love I have for him has nothing to do with his money. Money buys material things but material things do not mean love."

"Aunt Stephie, thank you."

"For what, Jamie?"

"For loving me when you didn't have to."

"I loved your mother and I have loved you since you were born."

"But you will have to take care of me for years before I can go out on my own."

"Jamie, I will have as much fun as you will and with Ranger to help us I think all three of us will be the happiest people around."

"Maybe God knows what is best after all."

"Yes, I think God needed your Mother with him and He knew I needed Ranger so he gave me you to make me see where my own happiness was."

"I am going to sleep, Aunt Stephie. I need to rest up so I can spend some time in the gym with Uncle Lester."

"Good night, Jamie. I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Stephie."

Ranger and two Merry Men flew to Key West.

They hired a U-Haul and a large SUV.

They pulled up to my house.

It took them hours to decide what to leave and what to take.

During the take down of Maggie's bedroom I found a stack of love letters from James Sanford to Maggie.

I put them in my handbag.

After hours of work we were ready to head to Trenton.

Ranger was driving the SUV and Jamie asked to ride with Lester and Manny in the U-Haul.

Ranger reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Babe, are you as overwhelmed as I feel?"

"I think I am. I honestly never thought I would win your heart."

"I had no plans on giving it away either but you and I have a draw that neither of us could fight."

"Ranger, I found a stack of love letters from Jamie's father. When we get to Trenton I want to get a safety deposit box to keep them safe."

"Babe, RangeMan has enough safes no need to pay for it."

"I forgot. We will put them in your personal safe then when he is old enough we will let him read them."

"Babe, what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Nothing fancy. I don't even care if we just go to the courthouse."

"I think I can do better than that. Why don't we let Ella and the Merry Men plan it and we will just show up."

"That sounds like fun. The ultimate surprise."

"As long as we are pronounced man and wife I don't care about any of the details.

We drove 7 hours and we stopped for the night.

We got something to eat and Ranger got 2 rooms.

Ranger and I slept in the same bed but we behaved ourselves short of kissing because Jamie could see us.

We repeated the routine for a 2nd day.

On the 3rd day we arrived at the safe house Ranger had chosen for us.

Jamie was shocked at the size of the house.

Jamie also liked the pool out back and the gym at the house.

I think Ranger has corrupted this boy already.

Jamie liked that Ranger told him we could redo his room to suit him.

It felt good to have Ranger in my bed again and to feel free to love him almost any time I wanted.

Just being able to touch him at will was mind boggling to me!

Ella was asked to plan the wedding and she decided to keep it to RangeMan and she decorated the yard out back that the men used for picnics.

Mary Lou and I went shopping for a wedding dress.

After trying on dozens of dresses I found one that I loved.

Mary Lou agreed with me so I bought it.

Ella, Mary Lou and I went to get some flowers.

I think Ella bought the florist out of flowers!

My father is giving me away and Jamie will be the ring bearer.

Val's daughter, Lisa will be the flower girl.

My wedding day has arrived. I spent last night alone.

Ranger chose to sleep at RangeMan.

Am I really going to do this?

Yes, because I do love this man.

Manny was assigned to drive me to RangeMan.

I was not allowed to see the decorations until I walk down the aisle.

I was put in a small room on the first floor and Mary Lou and I got ready.

Daddy came to get me.

Why am I so scared?

I stop at the door and two Merry Men open the door for me on cue.

Daddy and I step into the sunshine.

I lock eyes with the love of my life and we reach him.

The pastor asks "Who gives this woman to this man."

My father started to say "I do" but all the Merry Men chime in "We do".

Sorry I couldn't help it I had to laugh as did everyone else.

Somehow we manage to get through the vows and Ranger is told he can kiss the bride.

He turns to Jamie. "Sorry buddy, I will make this quick."

Jamie smiles his 200 watt smile and Ranger kisses me quickly.

The pastor presents us as Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso.

The guests applaud and we exit from the yard into the Conference Room.

It is decorated gorgeously. But look who did it.

Even my mother was on her best behavior. It was being taped through the monitors so all men working or not could watch.

The reception was fun and there was plenty of food.

It was time for us to leave.

We chose to take Jamie with us.

Ranger had a fun time planned. We went to Disney World and who knew Ranger could be a kid at heart?

We only took 3 days off so we could get Jamie back in time for school.

I have been Mrs. Manoso for only two months but life with Ranger is more than I ever dreamed it could be.

I do enjoy having him to myself for so often and every night.

I go downstairs to start breakfast. Yes, Ella has taught me to cook.

I know Ranger will want his bagel with Ella's fruit spread.

Me, I want biscuits and gravy with hash browns.

Jamie joins me and he is dressed for school.

"How is school going?"

"I like it. It is nice to have friends."

"You know maybe we need to throw a pool party and have some of your friends over and even their parents can come. What do you think?"

"I don't know enough people yet. Maybe later."

"Good point."

"Aunt Stephie, I have something I want to ask you."

"Sound serious."

"I am. Do you think Uncle Ranger would adopt me?"

"Jamie! What brought this up?"

"Our teacher mentioned that later this year we would have a Father/Son dinner. But Aunt Stephie I don't have a father."

I hugged him.

"Honey, Uncle Ranger will gladly go with you to that dinner. He may not be your father but he is filling in for him."

"Yeah, but I wished I had a real father to talk to and to go to find out how to be a good man when I grow up."

"Well, Jamie. You have a whole building full of good examples and you have Grandpa as well. You are more blessed than your classmates to have so many examples who enjoy teaching how to do those things."

"OK." He seemed dejected.

Ranger had been on his 10 mile run and he came in and kissed me then sat down at the table.

"Sweetheart, Jamie asked me a question. I think it is very important to him. Tell what you asked me, Jamie."

"Would you adopt me?"

"I would love to but why is this important to you."

"There will be a Father/Son dinner later this year and I don't have a father to go with me. I know you would go with me. What I really was thinking of who do I go to when I need some answers about life?"

"I will always be here for you."

"But it isn't the same. But I understand."

Jamie goes to his room and gathered his books before Lester came to get him to take him to school.

"What brought this up?"

"I am not sure. I think it has to do with his father not being here for him to see and touch. Sort of abandonment feelings."

"Would you object if we were to adopt him?"

"I never thought about it but I am not against it."

"Let me talk to my lawyer on this."

"I love you, Carlos."

"Thanks for letting me know how he felt. He looked so dejected. It almost broke my heart to see that kind of hurt in someone so young."

"I felt the same way. But there is something else I need to talk to you about."

"I am listening."

I brought out the pregnancy test out of my pocket and I laid it on a napkin in front of him.

"How far along?"

"My guess is two months. I had a period but it wasn't right for me then I missed this month's period. Are you mad?"

Ranger stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Absolutely not! You know maybe Jamie has a good idea. With us having our own child adopting Jamie would mean he won't constantly have to explain why his name is different from our child."

"I think that would make Jamie happy and he could actually be a big brother from day one."

"Babe, can you believe how much our lives have changed since you left Trenton. We are married, you have Jamie and now we are going to have a baby. This under other circumstances would have rocked my sensible world but with you by my side this is a life I truly want to have."

"Sweetheart, together we will turn this into the making of a family."

"Let me get on this adoption thing and we will try to make it happen fairly soon."

"I love you, Carlos. More every day."

"I love you, Babe. Now that we have accepted each other I am still wondering why we were so scared."

"Neither of us have had an easy life so we both were afraid of having it jerked away from us. Now we know that we both love each other and will do anything to keep this happiness."

"I need to get to work. Do you want to keep this a secret?"

"Until we get confirmation. Then we will tell everyone."

"Let me know when you get the appointment and I want to be there too."

"Go to work, husband. The boss will get bitchy if you don't."

"Let him. Holding you is more important than upsetting the boss."

"Yeah. We both know if we let it this will get out of hand and it will be lunch before you arrive at the Office."

"But we would have fun?"

"We have a lifetime for fun. Go to work, Please."

"Just because you ask me so nicely."

"I will see you later."

"Yes, I have an appointment with a client in an hour about adding service to two other properties they own."

"Go get them, Gorgeous."

Ranger kissed me and left.

I called Mary Lou after I was done with the client's meeting.

I went to her house.

We sat down with a cup of coffee.

"What is wrong Stephanie?"

"Nothing. Life is going to change for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Carlos this morning I am pregnant."

"You are! How far?"

"Two months, I think. I have an appointment tomorrow at 2 PM with Dr. Andrews. We will know for sure."

"How will Jamie take this?"

"We are going to start out talking about him being an older brother. But Jamie asked Ranger to adopt him this morning."

"That boy is gutsy! He is going to make a fabulous Merry Man some day. He just might take over Ranger's job when Ranger decides to slow down."

"That could be another reason for the adoption. Ranger could pass the business on to his son."

"Stephanie, I am amazed at how things have worked out for you all because you left Trenton."

"I know Mary Lou. I am the happiest I have ever been."

"I am so glad for you."

"You are the first person beside Ranger to know."

AT THE DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT:

Ranger held my hand while Dr. Andrews examined me.

"Well, Stephanie it is certain you are pregnant."

I smiled at Ranger.

"How far along?"

"Wild guess 2 months or so."

"Thank you for confirming what the pregnancy test said."

"You can get dressed. I will be back in a few minutes."

The doctor came back in and gave me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and to watch how much I ate. She wanted to see me in 1 month.

Ranger was driving me back to RangeMan.

"I am a happy man, Babe."

"So am I."

"I talked to John Kincaid and he told me under the circumstances that we could adopt Jamie fairly easy. I told him to draw up the petition and we would sign it."

"Jamie will be happy."

"No field duty for you young lady."

"I won't fight you on that order."

Ranger parked in the RangeMan garage.

Ranger opened my door and kissed me. We no longer cared who saw us because we have a legal right to do it!

Six months later:

Ranger, Jamie and I are sitting in Family Court.

"Mr. Manoso your petition asks that you be allowed to adopt James Sanford."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Mrs. Manoso you were given Guardianship of James Sanford upon the death of his mother. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Young man is it your desire to have Mr. Manoso adopt you?"

"Yes, Sir. I ask him to adopt me."

"Why is this important to you?"

"Sir. My real father is dead just like my mother. In school people all have mothers and fathers but I would rather call him Daddy than Uncle. He has his men showing me how to defend myself and most of all he takes the time to explain things I don't understand. He is a good man and he has promised to help me grow up to be a good man like him."

"Those are high standards. Are you willing to do this for him, Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"I know you are expecting a child of your own. How will this affect how you see this young man?"

"Your Honor, both Stephanie and I believe that God used this boy to bring us together and we will be forever grateful. I would love to be able to call him "Son" and to know he wants to be my Son."

"I see you are more than capable of being able to afford to raise Jamie. Jamie do you have any objections to Carlos calling you his son?"

"No, Sir."

"Then it is my order that this adoption is approved and we will alter your birth certificate to reflect this. Your name will now be James Leon Manoso."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You are welcome. Would you like a picture of today?"

"Yes, Sir!"

The pictures were taken and the judge told us he would mail the pictures to RangeMan.

Ranger suggested we go to Pino's to eat.

We went into Pino's and Jamie had his Certificate of Adoption to show Mr. Pino.

"Mr. Pino, look at what I just got."

Mr. Pino looked at the paper and smiled at Jamie.

"Let me be the first to call you James Manoso. Welcome to my restaurant. Because of the occasion, how about I have Henry make you your favorite Root Beer Float?"

"Our usual Mr. Pino." Ranger said.

"Ranger I am proud of you." Mr. Pino said and went off to the kitchen.

We ate then went back to RangeMan and a hero's welcome for our new son.

We had decided not to find out the sex of the baby so we would be surprised.

The men sat me in a comfortable chair and the party went on around me.

Jamie has learned to love the Merry Men and Lester was at the top of his list.

Lester took Jamie to the gym to work off all those calories and Ranger took me upstairs to bed.

That night Ranger decided to spend the night at the Office and Jamie asked to sleep at Lester's apartment. Ranger gave permission.

We were gently loving and were enjoying being together.

I got up to go to the bathroom and I left a trail of liquid all the way to the bathroom.

Ranger called Bobby and he called for an ambulance.

Ranger called Lester and Lester said he would watch Jamie for us.

Two hours after we get to the hospital it was pushing time.

I had a hard time with the pain but the baby's head was crowning and I decided to do it natural.

I am surprised Ranger did not have a broken hand I squeezed it so hard.

Finally I heard the baby cry.

Ranger leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"We have a daughter, Babe."

"What time is it?"

"10:30 PM why?"

" Sweetheart, we got a son and a daughter on the same day even if they are 5 years apart."

"That pain must have been a dozy if it made you that loopy."

"We gained a son in court this morning and a daughter by birth tonight."

"I get it now. You are right! Both in the same day."

"I promised you could name the baby if it was a girl so what did you come up with?"

"How about Leah Renee Manoso."

"What is the meaning behind those names?"

"Leah for Maggie who got us together and Renee after Ella's middle name."

"I like that. Thank you for remembering Maggie."

"Why not. She gave me Jamie so I wanted to return the favor."

"Maybe Jamie will feel closer to her with using his mother's middle name."

"I can't wait for him to see his sister."

I only spent overnight in the hospital and Ranger made sure I had help at the house.

Jamie looked into the bassinet beside my bed.

"Mommy, I like you used my Mommy's middle name for my sister."

"You can thank Ranger for that. He came up with the name."

Jamie turned to Ranger. "Daddy, thank you for using my Mommy's name. Now I know I will have to protect Leah because she is carrying Mommy's name."

Ranger smiled when Jamie called him Daddy.

"Son, I like the sound of you calling me Daddy. I am proud to have you for my son. Do you realize that Stephanie and I got both of you on the same day?"

"But Daddy, I am older than Leah."

"Yes, Son. But we got to adopt you on the same day Leah was born. So actually we got you both on the same day."

"That is right! We are lucky huh, Daddy?"

"That would be all four of us are lucky. Now I have a Son to train to carry on my business and I have a daughter love too."

A YEAR LATER:

Jamie is teaching Leah how to walk and is very protective of her.

Lester has taught Jamie well in Karate.

Ranger and I are still deliriously happy.

Jamie is an excellent student.

Ranger and Jamie are often attached at the hip and Jamie loves it.

Ranger does too. More than he ever though possible.

My father loves having a Grandson to go fishing with.

Life is good for all the Manoso's


End file.
